Explosive Celebrations
by Foreverafangirl101
Summary: Marinette's been akumatized, all i can tell you...and that Lila is responsible for almost everything...what a birthday! :) 2-shot, please review...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I originally planned to write this before _**Befena**_ came out, so anyway, when you get inspiration, everything else is put on hold:)

Chapter One

They forgot.

Marinette curled her arms around herself tighter as she cried.

They forgot all about her.

Marinette's tears streamed down her face with no sign of slowing.

They were to absorb in dumb Lila!

Marinette's hands balled into fists,

Lila. She had ruined EVERYTHING!

Marinette sobbed, not caring that she sounded like a three year old.

She'd stolen Alya, she'd stolen Adrien, and she had the whole school around her finger.

Deep down, Marinette knew she was being unreasonable, but she kept on,

If Lila hadn't ever come, no, if Lila had never EXISTIED then none of this would have happened. Marinette could keep on with her life, happy with great friends and family.

BUT LILA RUINED EVERYTHING!

Marinette looked at the box on her bed. A stab of guilt hit her heart as she thought of Tikki, her horrified face when Marinette had rejected her,

"To bad, Tikki." Marinette muttered. "The world is a sad place, and no human is perfect."

Especially LILA!

Well, she knew Prince Ali, she had flown in a private jet, she was adored by everyone, a song was written about her, Adrien loved her, Alya worshipped her, and Marinette didn't hold a candle to this goddess of teenagers!

Marinette looked at her phone, already overloaded with texts, voice notes, and missed calls. Marinette picked up her phone and pressed a button. The phone went dark.

Marinette picked up the box, rubbing her thumb over the red engraving, she didn't hear the black butterfly slinking into her room. She didn't know what a particular villain had planned for her.

Marinette's frown hardened as she looked at the box.

They had forgotten. How did she know? Because they all said so! She remembered spending her entire day at school, waiting for someone to approach her and apologize for not saying happy birthday sooner. But they hadn't. They were too absorbed in LILA!

Marinette's grip on the box got harder, and she bit her lip to keep the scream contained.

The black butterfly had flown around Marinette and touched the box, turning it black. Marinette looked up, a purple butterfly outline around her face.

"What." She spat before Hawkmoth could even begin his usual routine.

"…"

"If you're going to akumatize me, get on with it. Some people have revenge waiting for them!" Marinette barked.

"….Right, you must know I am Hawkmoth then, I presume?"

"Duh," Marinette rolled her eyes. "I fight your lame akumas on a daily basis."

"…"

"Are you still there, otherwise I'm hanging up!"

"I can give you the power to make those who wronged you pay." Hawkmoth said quickly.

"Oh! So you didn't call to offer me insurance." Marinette said sarcastically.

Hawkmoth gave a calming breath and carried on. "No I am _not._ I am here to offer you the power to make…"

"Yes! I got it, do it already!"

"Don't forget…"

"The miraculous, I know, Hawkmoth, you send every single akuma after them!"

Hawkmoth decided to ignore that snarky comment and transformed Marinette without another word. Marinette stood up, and grinned evilly,

"Paris, you don't know what's coming for you!"

Adrien wiped his mouth with the back of his hand for what felt like the hundredth time, Plagg ate his cheese calmly while he watched he's charge have a silent breakdown. Suddenly he felt a buzz,

 _Tikki's dormant?_ He thought confused. Tikki was the kind who gave good advice, not the kind to get into arguments with her wielder. That was Plagg's job.

Meanwhile, Adrien flopped on his bed, reliving the terrible memory with a shudder. WHAT a relief Chloe wasn't there to see it!

"Do you wanna talk kid?" Plagg asked half-heartedly.

"NO!"

"Good."

Adrien turned over onto his back, why did Lila have to complicate his life so much? All day she'd acted like they were a couple and the more he tried to convince her he liked someone else, the more she just kept on at it. Alya had been following them around as well, asking what was it like to be a celebrity couple, and Adrien hadn't gotten a word in to deny it.

Then she had to go and kiss him goodbye after school. Adrien had been mortified, especially since Alya had filmed the whole thing. Adrien had wanted to explain to Lila that he didn't like her, for the one hundredth time, but she had cut him off, saying she would see him tomorrow.

"Life isn't fair." Adrien whined.

"Nope. Sooner you realize that, the sooner you get over it." Plagg said, concentrating on his cheese.

Adrien rolled his eyes at Plagg and sat up, walking to his computer. He opened up the Ladyblog and clicked on the newest video.

"Hey Peeps!" Alya grinned into the camera.

"I was busy Bug hunting, but I found an akuma! And she's not dealing with whatever happened to her nicely." Alya mused, and then ducked to avoid a flying piece of car.

"In fact, this could be our strongest akumatized villain yet! Stay tuned for more news."

Plagg knew what was coming next. He took another giant bite of he's cheese before he was sucked into the miraculous.

Chat Noir leapt out of his window, swinging his baton and racing to the Eiffel Tower.

"Chat Noir!" Alya shrieked upon seeing the black superhero. A piece of rubble was tearing towards her, and she was frozen with fright. Chat jumped, grabbed Alya, and dashed out of the way, he's tail however, didn't make it and was stuck underneath the rock.

"Oh! T-t-thank you!" Alya stammered.

"No…problem." Chat grunted, pulling at his tail that was stuck fast.

"Oh no! How can I help?" Alya asked.

"It doesn't matter." Chat pulled off the belt and turned to Alya.

"Go and hide." He ordered.

Alya folder her arms. "And miss out on the entertainment here? Not a chance!"

Chat groaned, and then lit up, "Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"I haven't been able to get a good look at it, but it's definitely a girl." Alya told him.

Chat frowned. "Any friends that are upset?" He questioned.

"Umm….." Alya opened her calendar.

"Oh. My. Gosh. It's Marinette's birthday! I completely spaced! I can't believe we forgot about it."

Chat turned pale. "She planned an amazing surprise for my birthday," Alya continued,

"But I was so busy trying to get an interview from Lila and Adrien, that I forgot all about it….oh my gosh! And Adrien is dating Lila! No wonder Marinette's upset, double upset, super upset, she loves Adrien, you know?"

Chat blushed and ploughed on. "Firstly, Adrien and Lila are not dating. Secondly, are you sure it's Marinette?"

"Yes! She flew out of school after it happened, and I'm not getting any calls or answers. Say, where's Ladybug?"

Chat wasn't sure, but he hoped she would come soon.

"Stay here, out of trouble." He warned, before grabbing his staff and flying towards the Eiffel tower.

He stood in the centre, where the akuma was last spotted. Sure enough, a girl was standing in front of him, She was wearing a ladybug costume, only it was black with white spots, and her hair was loose, grazing her shoulders. She turned slowly, swinging her yo-yo with such expertise it could only be one person.

Chat gulped. This wouldn't be easy.

"Ladyb-" He started, but she cut him off.

"I don't want your apologizes, Kitty Cat." She snarled, "And the name, is Lady Dynamite."

As to prove her point, she leapt into the sky, a pair of ladybug wings keeping her levitating.

"Fetch Kitty." She called, looking down at the Eiffel Tower and Chat. She held up a black dot.

"Ladybomb!" She cried, throwing a black ball at Chat, Chat dove for cover, and heard a deafening crash, he hit the ground and scrambled to avoid the pieces of the monument. Alya had gotten over her excitement and was running for safety. Chat wished he could do the same.

Turning back to Lady Dynamite he said in a loud voice. "Okay, Lady D, would you mind telling me why you're having a hissy fit?"

"NO NICKNAMES!" She screeched, lowering herself so that she was just above the ground.

"and yes," She added with a voice of steel. "I would mind telling you."

Chat jumped out of the way again to avoid another bomb, that this time hit a house, people screamed and Chat ran to get them safely out of the collapsing building. When he returned, Lady Dynamite was gone. Leaving a trail of mayhem and destruction in her wake.

Exhausted, Chat let his transformation fizzle away and sighed, handing the hungry kwami a piece of cheese without saying anything. Plagg however, showed some concern for a change.

"You okay, kid?" He asked,

Adrien shook his head.

"So, Lady Dynamite. Wow, one hot chick, am I right?" Plagg tried to lighten the mood, but Adrien wasn't interested.

"Not now Plagg."

"She's Marinette isn't she?"

Marinette...Ladybug...Marinette...Ladybug. Adrien shrugged.

"I need answers." Plagg said calmly.

"I don't have the answers Plagg!" Adrien cried exasperatedly.

"Think." Plagg mumbled, devouring his Camembert,

So Adrien did, he thought about Marinette, pretty, clumsy, kind, funny, flustered, stutterer, creative, caring, giggly,

Then he thought of Ladybug, Pretty, no, beautiful! Confident, kind, funny, creative, imaginative, caring, professional.

Adrien thought about how similar they looked, talked, acted...in some ways.

"You're saying...that Marinette and Ladybug are the same person?" Adrien asked.

"I didn't say that." Plagg mumbled through his cheese.

"So you're saying that Marinette and Ladybug are _not_ the same person?"

"I didn't say _that_."

"Then what _are_ you saying?" Adrien shouted.

"I'm _saying_ , keep your options open."

Adrien groaned at his kwami who finished off the rest of he's cheese in one gulp. Then he shouted, "Plagg, claws out!" transformed into Chat Noir and propelled himself after Ladybug/Marinette/Lady Dynamite.

Chloe was scared. She was often confronted by akumatized villains but this was the scariest, the black and white polka dotted villain levitated above her, every inch of her boiling with anger.

"Where is she?" Lady Dynamite barked.

"W-W-W-?"

"Lila! Where is she?"

"Where?" Chloe stammered, her use of speech gone.

Lady Dynamite rolled her blue eyes, her patience wearing thin.

"Last time, Miss Bourgeoisie, where. is. Lila!?"

"I- don't k-k-now!" Chloe cried, "Just kill me already."

"Hmm, you've proved useless to me, so I might just do that." Lady Dynamite picked up a black ball and hurled it at the crying child. A grey baton knocked it into the air seconds before it exploded, and Lady Dynamite ducked, she glared angrily at Chat who was ushering Chloe away.

"You, again. Pesky cat." She hissed.

"We never did get to finish our _chat_ , did we?" Chat asked smoothly,

"Chat? The last thing we'll be talking about is your death!" Lady Dynamite laughed,

"And that is happening in precisely, three seconds."

She hurled a beeping bomb at the cat who leapt away, but not quick enough, the road exploded into a deep hole, and Chat was knocked into the hole. He hit his head and slipped out of consciousness.

Lady Dynamite smiled, and turned around, catching sight of Alya.

"Hey Al, I hear your friend has a birthday today, hope you wished her. Although," Lady Dynamite tapped her chin. "wait! You didn't!" Alya shivered as Lady Dynamite advanced on her.

"You're a smart kid, Alya. Where's Lila?"

"I can't tell you Marinette! This isn't you!"

"I am NOT Marinette! I am Lady Dynamite, and I want to now where Lila is!"

"No!"

"Now."

"No!"

"Well, since you refuse to tell me, you will pay the price!" Lady Dynamite flung another bomb at her best friend who only manage to avoid it.

Then she turned to look at Le Grand Paris, Mayor Bourgeoisie's hotel.

"I'm coming to get you, Lila." She said in a sing-song voice, before flying off.

 **A/N once you've got inspiration, you have to write it! This is going to be a two-shot only...well maybe three shot, we'll have to see. Thx BUG OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Dynamite flew into the hotel, her hand full of bombs. She cast one look at the receptionist who nearly died with fright.

"Where is Lila Rossi?" Lady Dynamite demanded to know.

"Highest floor." The receptionist squeaked.

"Perfect." She grinned, walking to the elevator. People screamed and jumped out of the way as she walked

"Yes! Of course I'll do a photo shoot with Adrien, we were made for the camera you know!" Lila took a bite of her chocolate.

"Yes, and we can have an interview, after all it's not everyday Adrien and I are free, so consider it a one in a lifetime opportunity!"

Lila spooned a large piece of ice cream into her mouth.

"Yes, XY should be there. We lurve he's music you know." She stopped to grab a jelly bean.

"I'm going to need to go on a shopping tour, to. Of course you can tag along Lucille, you can take photos for Vouge, they love the shop till you drop look!"

"Okay, i'd better go...' Lila looked up as the door opened.

"Call the police!" She screamed, before Lady Dynamite's yo-yo hit her on the forehead and she passed out.

Chat sat up, groaning as he felt pain everywhere. Stumbling to he's feet, he picked up his baton and extended it, lifting himself out of the hole. He dropped onto the floor with a cry of pain, as he realised he's arm was broken.

"Chat Noir!" Alya ran over,

"Chat! She's gone for Lila...you need to hurry, she can't control herself." Alya sobbed.

Chat nodded, trying to sit up again, another dagger of pain went through him and he gave up.

"Chat Noir! Are you hurt? No, stupid question, we need to get you to a hospital!"

"Paris needs me."

"Paris needs Ladybug. Where the heck is she?" Alya snapped.

"I don't know." Chat gasped as another pain hit his damaged arm.

"You need a doctor." Alya repeated.

"I'll take care of Lady Dynamite."

Chat gave a bitter laugh. "And how do you plan to do that? She could kill you Alya, she's armed with every sort of bomb imaginable."

"She's my best friend. Chat. I can't stand around doing nothing." Alya whispered.

Chat stopped, he knew how Alya felt. Marinette was their friend, Ladybug was he's everything. He couldn't stand around and wait.

"You know what you can do?" Chat whispered. Alya nodded

"Find the police. Anyone who can help you, if my plan doesn't work, I'm going to need all your help."

Alya nodded and said, "Are you sure you're okay to fight?"

Chat grinned wearily, "There's been worse."

After Alya left, Chat dragged himself onto his feet and set off to the hotel.

"Now, now, sweetie, this won't hurt a bit." Lady Dynamite said, tightening the rope around Lila.

"What did I ever do to you?" Lila whispered.

"You ruined my life! That's what!" Lady Dynamite snapped.

"It was nearly perfect before you came along!"

"I don't even know you! What could I have done that was so terrible?"

"Stole all my friends, made them follow you around like little puppies, they forgot all about me!"

"Selfish much? Besides it's not my fault that everyone loves me, LD, just get over it."

 _You're worse than Chloe._ Lady Dynamite thought angrily. It was true though, Chloe was hardly ever scared of the akumatized villains, even if they planned to get her.

"Well," Lady Dynamite said sweetly. "I'm almost over it, it's just a matter of finishing you off."

"Wait."

Lady Dynamite and Lila turned around and saw Chat Noir, leaning on his baton for support.

"Oh great. _This_ is my saviour?" Lila snapped. "A cripple with a bandage, is going to save me from this crazy psychopath!?"

Chat shot her an angry look and then focused on Lady Dynamite.

"You don't have to do this, LB."

"I told you, it's Lady Dynamite. No. NICKNAMES."

"I'm not going to fight you."

"Good. Cause you would have just made your defeat more humiliating than it already is."

"You are not like this, Marinette."

"Lady. Dynamite."

"I know you, Bugaboo!"

"LADY DYNAMITE!" She screamed.

"Fine, whatever. Just think, Hawkmoth is using you, I understand why you're upset, but revenge is not the way to go."

"Sometimes it is." Lady Dynamite said matter-of-factly.

"No, it's not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Someone save me!" Lila screeched.

"Go on, Kitty Cat. Save her. If you don't, Paris will never forgive you." Lady Dynamite's voice hardened.

"After all. Everyone adores her. They don't see us in the shadows."

"Correct." Lila said.

"No, it's not. Marinette, you know that isn't true."

"Call me anything else and you won't have a chance!" Lady Dynamite shouted.

"Whatever, Lady Dynamite, Ladybug, Marinette, whatever I call you, you're still you. And I love the real you."

At this Adrien lost his transformation and dropped to the ground with an "oof".

Lila gasped. "Adrien?"

Lady Dynamite stared at the collapsed heap, trying to figure it all out.

Adrien opened he's eyes, and saw a blurry black box. "Destroy it." A voice said, Adrien looked up, and saw Lady Dynamite.

"Please, Adrien. Destroy it. I can't and its the only way."

Adrien picked up the box, used he's last ounce of energy, and slammed the box underneath he's foot. A black butterfly flew out of it, and it reverted into a miraculous box. Marinette smiled weakly, and opened it, a red kwami flew out and hugged Marinette without a word.

"I'm sorry Tikki."

"It's okay Marinette. You learnt from your mistakes, now, I think we've got an akuma to catch."

Marinette smiled again.

"Tikki, spots on!" and moments later, "Bye, bye little butterfly."

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" the gazillions of ladybugs flew around the hotel, Eiffel tower, and the rest of the things that Lady Dynamite had destroyed. Then they flew around Adrien, tickling him with their soft wings, when they were gone, Adrien's arm felt as good as new.

They flew to Lila to, and when they left, she looked around completely confused. "Where am I? What happened?"

Adrien smiled at Ladybug. "I knew you would do it."

Ladybug hugged him. "I wouldn't have been able to without you, thank you."

Adrien hugged her back. "Any time, Bugaboo."

"Don't call me that!" She laughed.

 **A/N Done. Thank you everyone, really fun to write this, hope you enjoyed it. I** ** _might_** **have a third chapter coming, but it depends. ;) Bug out!**

(Lila: Someone untie me...NOW!)


End file.
